


Demonic Nature (aka the Beej Has Wings Fic)

by myheroaizawa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Logic, Mating Dance, Multi, beej feels bad, beej has wings fic, for me n my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: Maitlands wanna see the demon mating dance.  Beej doesnt wanna show them.  But Charles gets to see?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Charles Deetz
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Beetlejuice teleported to the roof of the old house, letting his demon parts fall naturally beside him.  _ Stupid Maitlands, always getting in the way!  _ He thought to himself,  _ stupid, sexy Maitlands…. _ The demon cast his eyes away, but could feel the tips of his hair turn pink.    
  
Why did he have to go and show Charles the stupid dance?! Could he really not hold it in, like he thought he could?!  _ I guess Mom was right about me… I can really be a cheap whore sometimes. _   
  
He thought back to what had happened…   


  
  
_ Charles had caught him arguing with himself in a corner of the house, just after having refused showing those stupid, sexy Maitlands what demons called ‘an infernal mating dance’. “Mister Juice? Is everything okay?” Beetlejuice had snapped to his attention, and cocked his head, “Does it look like I’m okay?! Adam and Babs ruined my whole life!” He paused, “well,  _ **_afterlife,_ ** _ but that’s besides the point!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Charles had tuned out the demon for a moment, and took in his dishevelled form; fidgeting fingers (claws?), twitchy in the legs, hair turning a sweet pink… “Wait, you’re mad at them because you want to show them the…” The man cleared his throat, “--dance of your people, but annoyed because they have genuine interest in seeing it?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The demon opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. Shit, that’s exactly what had happened! Beetlejuice crossed his arms and ‘harumphed’ at the human man, muttering in an irritated tone. For a moment, Charles didn’t know what to do, but in the next, he knew his mission. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, if you don’t want to show anyone, that’s fine!” Charles began to walk to his home office, slowly in case he was stopped. “I don’t even want to see the dance! Why, I bet it isn’t even good!” With this, Beetlejuice immediately stopped him, “WOAH THERE BUCKAROO!” Laughter, then in a nervous tone, “if you’re doubting my master skills at dancing then you’re like, SUPER wrong. I mean, I’m sure Star can make me look cool and suave! Right?!” _

_ (Yes, Beej) _

_  
_ _ “See?? It’s no problem!” Charles was very confused, but tried his best to shrug it off. “Do it right now, then!” “Fine, I will!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Beetlejuice flew backwards, six feet away, and started to slowly dance in front of Chuck. Moving his hips he trailed his hands up his own body, the only sound coming from him was a deep purr rumbling from his chest. Intrigued, Charles stepped closer, but immediately moved back when he saw the demon sprout wings from behind his back-- ripped and scratched, they swooped and curled in around Beej, highlighting his… horns?? When did those get there? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Either way, Charles did notice that the horns did curve quite nicely. Without the human’s noticing, Beetlejuice came closer, his wing movements becoming more complicated and the tirling become more unavoidably entrancing. Charles found himself lost in a silent rhythm as he stared at this demon, who was now smirking.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Chuck only snapped out of it once Beej was close enough to cover the both of them with the wings, letting them gently flutter over both of their faces. He felt the demon’s claws dig into the lapel of his suit, and Beej’s hot breath on his face. Charles swore that he felt something creep up his leg and close around it… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What is happening here??” Barbara’s voice was heard, and suddenly Beetlejuice was 20 feet away from Charles. Startled, panicked, and noticeably flushed, the two were in remarkably different situations. Charles was reeling from the intimate experience and was struggling with the fact that Beej was actually super endearing for once! And Beetlejuice… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He couldn’t believe he had let that happen! Stupid Beej, how could you be so dumb! Now they’re never gonna love you like this! The demon glanced at his torn wings, then to Babs and Chuck. “I… uhhh….” The demon sounded, “gotta go!” And despite their quick protests, Beetlejuice had teleported to the very top of the roof. _ _  
_ _  
_ __  
  


He really cared about all of them, not that he would ever care to admit it, but… feeling that deep pain had struck him like a sack of severed heads. Rejection, loneliness, hurt… Beetlejuice had thought he was done feeling that way, but now he was feeling like garbage again and it all Charles’ fault!!

… No… this was his own fault. Beej sat back down after he had flared up. Hair turning from red to a deep purple, he tucked his wings away, not wanting to see them anymore. He hoped he would never be found on the roof….


	2. Chapter 2

"Beetlejuice? Honey, are you up here?" Barbara's voice calls out. Beetlejuice's eyes widen and he turns, cursing himself for having a predictable moping spot. "Beetlejuice we just came up here to apologize for making you feel embarrassed to show us that part of yourself. I...I'm sorry for goading you into performing the dance for my own amusement. That was uncalled for and a violation of your boundaries. I ask not for forgiveness, only acknowledgment." Charles explains, sincerity and guilt evident in his voice.  
  
The demon curled in on himself more, tucking his tail more into his legs. "Jeez, what a way with words.... You're a poet and you had no idea!" Charles debated on what he should do next... To be frank, he was more scared of what he couldn't do. Being in a relationship with a demon is hard, especially when you discover that they actually have customs. Seriously, what are these customs used for?! In any case, the man turned to Barbara, shoo-ing her away politely. "I think I can handle this," Charles whispered, "don't worry about me."  
  
Beetlejuice watched as Charles tried his best to climb up where he was, and the human had found himself failing. Tearing off a few shingles from the rooftop, his feet occasionally slipped... just, wow. With pity and a wave of his claws, Beej had teleported Charles 10 feet away from where he sat-- the very top of the roof, the very top edge. With a yelp, Charles caught himself and had a mild panic, before returning to the task at hand. Chuck gulped and scooted closer to his honey very slowly... There should only be one dead person on this roof tonight.  
  
"Beetle, I..." Charles began, "I hadn't really known how important this was to you, I thought you were simply being stubborn!" "Well, yeah, Chuck!" Beetlejuice interrupted, "I wasn't exactly super comfy with all this to begin with! But, I mean..." When the demon trailed off, hints of pink sprouted from his scalp as he looked away, "I mean, I did wanna impress you... You're a pretty cute guy, Chucky."   
  
The other man cleared his throat in embarrassment and started to speak, but was interrupted again. "I think you should just... go away." Being a stubborn man, Charles got closer to his lovebug, "Beetlejuice, please! You mean a lot to me! What are you even upset about? Besides Adam and Barbara!"   
  
With his wings billowing around him, Beetlejuice growled. "It's 'cause I'm a fuck-up! Was this not obvious to you?!" He crossed his arms and barred his teeth, "When I stopped dancing, I stopped feeling good about myself, it's a magical side effect... I'm so tired of feeling like an easy, slutty freak. I'm..." It was only then that Lawrence had realized hot tears had begun pouring from his eyes, and he sniffled in response.  
  
Charles rested a hand on his shoulder, coaxing the hurt out of Beej. "I'm so tired of being alone. I know I'm not, it's just like..." The demon held his face in his hands, voice wobbling, "oh, forget it! Don't look at me anymore!" His wings folded in on themselves, and his puppy-eared horns faded away, "you shouldn't have ever seen me..."  
  
 _Now this won't do..._ Charles thought to himself. Recalling a memory, he leaned in to touch his forehead to Lawrences, gently prying the claws from his face. While Charles' heart broke at his dearest's miserable eyes, he spoke softly-- his baritone voice soothing Beej deeply. "Can you purr for me, beetle...? I wanna hear you, dear..." Charles continued when he saw Lawrence look at him in confusion, "I think your purring earlier was so beautiful... Just like the rest of you..." With a hiccup, Beej leaned in more, burying his face into Charles' neck and began to quietly purr, just loud enough for only the two of them to hear.  
  
After a while of muttered praises and gentle cries, Beetlejuice pulled away and wiped his eyes. "You really mean all of it? You think I'm...y-y'know...." Beej was almost surprised at himself that he couldn't say 'beautiful', but Charles wasn't. The human leaned in to connect their foreheads again and smiled, "Yes... And I'll remind you every day."   
  
In this moment, Beej could feel a few things... For one, he felt his hair change another color. From pink to what, he didn't know, but he felt something in his wings... Did they get more full? He'd have to check that later... Otherwise, his tears had dried away. With Charles pressed up agaisnt him, he could feel the human shivering from the wind. The demon chuckled, "let's go inside, Chuckles... Maybe I can warm you up~?"   
  
Charles huffed out a laugh, "don't make a promise you can't keep, buggy..." With a snap, the two were on Charles' bed, and with a shriek of surprise Delia had jumped at their sudden entrance. "EEK! What is happening?!" The woman stepped closer, but Charles held up a finger and hushed her, as Beetlejuice had began to nestle himself close to his man... his purrs blessing the room.

With a smile, Delia inched her way out, and mouthed a goodnight to the two men as they cuddled....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hingy bingy give my work a kudos or a comment pwease

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr rhodochrosite-love


End file.
